My Immortal with Proper Spelling and Grammer
by Marshmallow the Story-Teller
Summary: Exactly what the title says it is.
1. Chapters 1-4

**A/N: I am not Tara. In '06 and '07, when this was on I was 8 and 9. **

**My lab partner told me to check this fic out. I did. My main thought: This is terrible. I just want to print it off and cover it in red pen to fix all the errors so you can actually read it.**

**So I did. Enjoy. I also censored all of Tara's cussing, in her version and the correct one. Don't hate me for it.**

**BTW: I'm a freshman in high school, so if I miss a few errors, feel free to tell me.**

**Non-bold: Oridginal story.  
Bold: Corrected spelling &grammar**

**[bold square paranthieses-things]=translation/my opinion.**

**[break]**

**Chapters 1-4**

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

**AN: Special fangs [thanks] (get it, 'cause I'm Gothic?) to my gf (ew not in that way), Raven, bloodytearz666 for helping me with the story and spelling. [She sure did a GREAT job.] You rock! Justin you're the love of my depressing life, you rock too! MCR [My Chemical Romance] rocks!**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major f*cking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

**Hi, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like [liquid?] tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if you don't know who she is get the hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way, but I wish I was because he's a major f*cking hottie. I'm a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a Goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example, today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which** **I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

**"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

**"What's up, Draco?" I asked.**

"Nothing." he said shyly.

"**Nothing." he said shyly.**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**But, then I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.**

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

**AN: Is it good? Please tell me, fangs! [thanks]**

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

**AN: Fangs [thanks] to bloodytearz666 for helping me with the chapter. BTW, preps, stop flaming my story, ok!**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

**The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin, and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony, and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took off my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. **

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

**My friend, Willow (AN: Raven this is you!) woke up, and grinned at me. She flipped her long, waist-length, raven, black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets, and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick, white foundation, and black eyeliner.) **

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"**Oh my f*cking God, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.**

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

**"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. **

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"**Do you like Draco?" she asked, as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.**

"No I so f*cking don't!" I shouted.

**"No, I so f*cking don't!" I shouted. **

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

**"Yeah, right!" she exclaimed. **

**Just then, Draco walked up to me. "Hi." he said. **

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

**"Hi." I replied flirtatiously.**

"Guess what." he said.

**"Guess what." he said. **

"What?" I asked.

**"What?" I asked. **

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

**"Well, Good Charlotte's having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me. **

"Oh. My. F*cking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"**Oh. My. F*cking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. **

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

**"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked. **

I gasped.

**I gasped.**

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

**AN: STOP FLAMMING THE STORY PREPS, OK! Otherwise, fangs to the Gothic people for the good reviews. Fangs again, Raven. Oh yeah, BTW I don't own this or the lyrics for Good Charlotte. [You love this band, but can't even bother to spell their name right?]**

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

**On the night of the concert, I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them where ripped red fishnets. Then, I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnets on my arms. I straightened my hair, and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding, and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood, so I was ready to go to the concert. [….this is not how I prepare for concerts at all….]**

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner I went outside. (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

**I went outside. Draco was waiting there, in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner I went outside. (AN: A lot of cool boys where it, ok!). **

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

**"Hi, Draco!" I said, in a depressed voice.**

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"**Hi, Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666), and flew to the place with the concert. On the way, we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage, and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte. **

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

**"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own the lyrics to that song). **

"Joel is so f*cking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

**"Joel is so f*cking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice. **

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

**Suddenly, Draco looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked, as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on. "Hey, it's ok, I don't like him better than YOU!" I said. **

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"**Really?" asked Draco, sensitively and he put his arm around me, protectively.**

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary f*cking Duff. I f*cking hate that little b*tch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

**"Really." I said. "Besides, I don't even know Joel, and he's going out with Hilary f*cking Duff. I f*cking hate that little b*tch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. **

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!

**The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer, and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest**!

**[Heads up, this has what Tara calls a lemon.]**

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

**AN: I said stop flaming, ok, Ebony's name is ENOBY [You just misspelled your own character's name. Really?], not Mary Sue, ok! DRACO IS SO IN LOVE with her that he is acting different! They knew eachother before, ok!**

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the f*ck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the f*cking hell?" I asked angrily.

**"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the f*ck do you think you're doing?" Draco didn't answer, but he stopped the flying car, and walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously. "What the f*cking hell?" I asked angrily.**

"Ebony?" he asked.

"**Ebony?" he asked.**

"What?" I snapped.

"**What?" I snapped.**

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

**Draco leaned in, extra-close, and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts), which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness, and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.**

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

**And then… suddenly, Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me, and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took off my top, and I took off his clothes. I even took off my bra. Then he put his thingy into my you-know-what and we did **_**it**_** for the first time.**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

**"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere, and my pale body became all warm. And then….**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERF*KERS!"

It was….Dumbledore!

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MOTHERF*KERS!"It was….Dumbledore!**

**Well, what do YOU think? Tell me, **_**por favor.**_

**I'll be adding the rest, 4 or 5 chapters at a time, later. Bye!**


	2. Chapters 5-9

**A/N: Welcome back for chapters 5-9. **

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

**AN: STOP flaming. If u flame it means you're a prep or a poser! The only reason Dumbledore swore is 'cause he had a headache, ok, and on top of that he was mad at them for having sex! PS, I'm not updating until I get five good reviews!**

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

**Dumbledore [Oh, **_**now**_** you can spell his name right!] made Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.**

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

"**You ludicrous fools!" he shouted.**

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

**I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid [oh, a big word.] face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle, Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, who where both looking very angry.**

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"**They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.**

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"**Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.**

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

"**How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.**

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

**And then, Draco shrieked, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"**

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

**Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad, but Professor Snape said, "Fine, very well. You may go up to your rooms."**

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

**Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us. "Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me, gently.**

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

"**Yeah, I guess." I lied. I went to the girls' dorm and brushed my teeth and hair, and changed into a low-cut, black, floor length dress with red lace all around it, and black high heels. When I came out, Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing "I Just Wanna Live" by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight, and he reluctantly went back into his room.**

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

**AN: Shut up, preps, ok! PS I won't update until you give me good reviews!**

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

**The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was ripped around the end, and a matching top with red skulls on it, and black high heeled boots. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair purple.**

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

**In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly, someone bumped into me, and all the blood spilled on my top.**

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"**Bastard!" I shouted, angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up, 'cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black that had red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner, that I was going down his face, and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore, and he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's, and there was no scar on his forehead anymore. He had manly stubble on his chin, and a sexy English accent. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him, kind of like an erection, only I'm a girl, so I didn't get one, you sicko.**

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"**I'm so sorry," he said in a shy voice.**

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"**That's alright. What's your name?" I questioned.**

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"**My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.**

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"**Why?" I exclaimed.**

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"**Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.**

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"**Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.**

"Really?" he whimpered.

"**Really?" He whimpered.**

"Yeah." I roared.

"**Yeah." I roared.**

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

**We sat down to talk for a while. Then, Draco came up behind me, and told me he had a surprise for me, so I went away with him.**

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

**A/N: Another chapter with her idea of a lemon. Heads up.**

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

**AN: Well, ok you guys, I'm only writing this 'cause I got five good reviews, and by the way, I won't write the next chapter 'till I get ten good ones. STOP FLAMING OR I'LL REPORT YOU! Ebony isn't a Mary Sue, ok, she isn't perfect, SHE'S A SATANIST! She has problems, she's depressed for God's sake!**

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

**Draco and I held each other's pale white hand with black nail polish, as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: See, does that sound like a Mary Sue to you?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me; that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room, and locked the door. [Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Hogwarts have dorms, not individual rooms?] **

**Then, we started frenching passively, and we took off each other's clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up, before I took off my top. Then I took off my black leather bra, and he took off his pants. We went on the bed, and started making out naked, and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (See is that stupid?) [Yes, it is.]**

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

"**Oh, Draco, Draco!" I screamed, while getting an orgasm, when all of a sudden, I sae a tattoo I'd never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody, gothic writing was the word…. Vampire!**

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

**I was so angry. "You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.**

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"**No! No! You don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.**

"No, you f*cking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

"**No, you f*cking idiot!" I shouted, "You probably have AIDS anyway!"**

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERF*CKER!" I yelled.

**I put on my clothes, all huffily, and then stomped out. Draco ran out, even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what, but I was too mad to care. I stomped out, and stomped until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape, and some other people. "VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERF*CKER!" I yelled.**

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

**AN: Stop flaming, ok! If you do, then you're a prep!**

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

**Everyone in the class stared at me, and then Draco came into the room, even though he was naked [Man, must've been awkward for that class….], and started begging me to take him back. "Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.**

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

**My friend, B'loody Mary Smith [Note: This is Tara's screwed up idea of Hermione Granger.] smiled at me, understandingly. She flipped her waist length, gothic, black hair and opened her blood red eyes that she was wearing contacts on. She had really pale, white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires, and one of them is a witch, but Voldemort killed her mother, and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it, and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith, and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism ,she is in Slytherin, now not Gryffindor. )**

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"**What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demanded angrily, in his cold voice, but I ignored him.**

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

"**Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him. Everyone gasped.**

**[For the next paragraph, this is Draco's POV]**

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy f*cker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

**I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had gone out with Vampire, (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while, but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy f*cker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.) **

**[Now back to Mary Su-*clears throat* Sorry, back to **_**Ebony**_**'s POV]**

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"**But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.**

"Yeah f*cking right! F*ck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Draco and then I started to bust into tears.

"**Yeah f*cking right! F*ck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room, and into the Forbidden Forest, where I had lost my virginity to Draco, and then I started to burst into tears.**

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson snap dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

**AN: Stop flaming, ok! I don't read all the books! [And you're writing a Fanfic about it then..why?] This is from the movie, ok, so its not my fault if Dumbledore swears! [You're the author, you're to blame.] Besides, I SAID HE HAD A HEACACHE! [I dunno about you, but when I have a headache, I don't cuss people out.] And the reason Snape doesn't like Harry now is 'cause he's Christian, and Vampire is a Satanist. MCR rocks!**

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco.

**I was so mad, and sad. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco.**

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Voldemort!

**Then, all of a sudden, a horrible man with red eyes and no nose, and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He was wearing all black, but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was…. Voldemort!**

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius*!" and I couldn't run away.

"**No!" I shouted in a scared voice.**

**But then, Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" I couldn't run away.**

"Crookshanks**!" I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"**Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. [Hermione's cat's name? What?] Voldemort fell off his broom, and started to scream. I felt bad for him, even though I'm a sadist, so I stopped. **

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!"

"**Ebony," he yelled, "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!"**

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

**I thought about Vampire and his sexy eyes, and his gothic black hair, and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire, before I went out with him and they broke up? **

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"**No, Voldemort!" I shouted back. Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.**

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"

"**Thou must!" he yelled, "If thou doth not, then I shall kill thy beloved, Draco!"**

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

"**How did you know?" I asked, surprised.**

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

**Voldemort had a "duh" look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." [Note: it should be telepathy, not telekinesis. Telekinesis is moving things without touching them, telepathy is reading/writing minds, and speaking in them.] he answered cruelly, "And if you do not kill Vampire, then thou will know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.**

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"

**I was so scared and mad; I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Draco came into the woods. "Draco!" I said, "Hi!"**

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"**Hi." he said back, but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation, and messy eyeliner, kind of like a pentagram (get it?) [note: She means kind of like a cross] between Joe Madden and Gerard Way.**

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"**Are you okay?" I asked.**

"No." he answered.

"**No." he answered.**

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"**I'm sorry I got all mad at you, but I thought you cheated on me." I explained.**

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.

"**That's okay," he said, sounding depressed, and we went back into Hogwarts together, making out.**

**A/N: That's all for today. My head hurts from reading that. **


	3. Chapters 10-14

**A/N: Here are Chapters 10-14. Enjoy if ya can. XD**

**And HAPPY THANKSGIVING, if you live in the US!**

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

**AN: Stop it, you gay fags, if you don't like my story then f*ck off! Ps, it turns out B'loody Mary isn't a Muggle after all, and she and Vampire are evil, that's why they moved houses, ok!**

I was really scared about Vlodemort all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Hargrid. Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

**I was really scared about Voldemort all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band, Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it, and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (although we call him Diablo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Hagrid. Only today, Draco and Vampire were depressed, so they weren't coming, and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists, (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too, and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a stake), and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie, **_**like The Corpse Bride**_**. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs, and tiny matching miniskirt, that said 'Simple Plan' on the butt. You might think I'm a slut, but I'm really not. [I dunno, my mom wouldn't let me out of the house wearing that cause it was slutty.]**

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.

**We were singing a cover of "Helena", and at the end of the song, I suddenly burst into tears. "Ebony!" Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked, in a concerned voice.**

"What the f*ck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Voldemort came and the f*cking bastard told me to f*cking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort, will f*cking kill Draco!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall.

**"What the f*ck do you think?" I asked angrily. Then, I said, "Well, Voldemort came and the f*cking bastard told me to f*cking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort will f*cking kill Draco!" I burst into tears.**

"Why didn't you f*cking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you f*cking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

**Suddenly, Draco jumped out from behind a wall. [….Thats not creepy at all…] "Why didn't you f*cking tell me?" he shouted, "How could you, you, you f*cking power Muggle bitch?!" (See, is that out of character?) I started to cry, and cry. Draco started to cry too, all sensitive. Then, he ran out crying. [Now **_**that's**_** OOC.]**

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Dumbeldore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ebony Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."

**We practiced for one more hour. Then, suddenly, Dumbledore walked in angrily! His eyes were fiery, and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache. "What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (See, that's basically not swearing, and this time he was really upset, and you will see why.) "Ebony, Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."**

**NOTE: MILD LEMON WARNING. YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS.**

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!

**AN: I said stop flaming, preps! See if this chapter is stupid! [To your big shock, it is not stupid. It is VERY stupid.] It deals with really serious issues! PS see for yourself if its stupid, BTW, fangs [thanks] to my friend Racen for helping me.**

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her f*ck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

"**NO!" I screamed. I was horrified. B'loody Mary tried to comfort me, but I told her 'f*ck off', and I ran to my room, crying. Dumbledore chased after me, shouting, but he had to stop when I went into my room, 'cause he would look like a pervert if he followed me.**

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so f*cking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't f*cking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Loopin was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

**Anyway, I started crying tears of blood, then I slit both of my wrists. The blood got all over my clothes, so I took them off, and jumped into the bath angrily, while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a stake, and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so f*cking depressed! I got out of the bathtub, and sadly put on a black, low-cut dress with lace all over it. I put on black high heels, with pink metal stuff on the ends, and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't f*cking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snape was spying on me, and he was taking a video tape of me! And Lupin was masturbating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks. **

"EW, YOU F*CKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

"**EW, YOU F*CKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT MY NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT?!" I screamed, putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Manson on it. Suddenly, Vampire ran it.**

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Snape and Loopin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumblydore ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Loopin and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

"**Avada Kedavara!" He yelled at Snape, and Lupin, pointing his wand. I took my gun, and shot Snape and Lupin a gazillion times; they both started screaming, and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumbledore ran in.**

"**Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted, looking at Snape and Lupin, then he waved his wand, and suddenly…**

Hargrid ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

…**.Hagrid ran outside on his broom and said. "Everyone, we need to talk."**

"What do you know, Hargrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

"**What do you know, Hagrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"**

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Hargirid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"**I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…" Hagrid paused angrily, "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"**

"This cannot be." Snap said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumblydore's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"**This cannot be," Snape said in a crisp voice, as blood dripped from his hand where Dumbledore's wand had shot him, "There must be other factors."**

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

"**YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled madly.**

Loopin held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Loopin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

**Lupin held up the camera triumphantly, "The lens may be ruined, but the tape is still there!" I felt faint, more then I do normally, when I don't drink enough blood. "Why are you doing this?" Lupin said angrily, while he rubbed his dirty hands on his cloak.**

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hargid said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

**And then, I heard words I'd heard before, but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy, or to bite him and drink his blood, because I felt faint. "BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hagrid said, and he paused in the air, dramaticly waving his wand. Then he swooped in, singing a gothic version of a song by 50 cent.**

"Because you're goffic?" Snap asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"**Because you're gothic?" Snape asked, sounding afraid.**

"Because I LOVE HER!"

"**Because, I LOVE HER!"**

**NOTE: Another short, stupid lemon. Tara is about to get almost unbearably incomprehensible soon.**

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok hargrid is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian plus hargrid isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok!

**AN: Stop flaming, ok, Hagrif is a pedophile too, a lot of people in American schools are like that, and I wanted to address the issue. [Let me just say, that's a load of BS.] How do you know Snape isn't a Christian, plus Hagrid isn't really in love with Ebony, that was Cedrick, ok!**

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Drago had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS HAIRgrid but it was Vampire. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

**I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Draco had given to me, in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy, but I knew that we must both go together. "NO!" I thought it was Hagrid, but it was Vampire. He started to scream. "OMFG, NOOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" Then his eyes rolled up! He could only see his red eye whites.**

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Snap and Loopin and HAHRID were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Dumbledore had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Hargrid came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Enoby I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Hargrid had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Enoby." Hargrid says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Snap and Loopin." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Drako?"

Hairgrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Enobby," Dumblydore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Hargrid yelled. dUMBLydore lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hairgrid stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, prof dumbledoree!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." B'loody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snap and Loopin couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Draco had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Draco. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wquallysaid way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Dracos. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor McGoggle who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Volfemort has him bondage!"

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


End file.
